Good Night
by rachelsadventures
Summary: Chad and Taylor go out, just a one shot of there date. CHAYLOR pairing all the way! Sorry me and a friend wrote it...so enjoy...its kinda a lame oneshot oh well.


**Authors Note: Just a little something I threw together…enjoy I don't own anything and this is my longest one shot ever! Enjoy!**

Taylor sighed; she looked at the mirror for the second time. She knew that she was just going out with Chad, and it wasn't even a date. But still, she felt nervous and really felt like she wanted to look her best.

Chad pulled into her driveway as he looked at himself in the mirror. Checking to make sure the hair was good and his breath fresh.

Taylor quickly turned; she had heard a car pull into his driveway. "Oh no! It's Chad!" She said, she didn't notice that she took so long. She sighed, grabbing her sweater. She raced towards the door.

Chad got out of the car as he walked up toward the front door.

Opening the door, Taylor gasp a little when she saw Chad standing there. She smiled. Dressed in a pink dress, with heels. She was holding her sweater, her hair half up. She really felt like a mess, and hoped that Chad didn't mind. "Hi" she said, smiling.

"You're wearing a dress to the movies?" Chad asked he was in casual jeans and one of his regular t-shirts. This one said 'I can only please one person a day...good luck'

She made a face at Chad's first words. It wasn't hi, or you look great. It was your wearing a dress to the movies. She sighed. "Yes. Live with it Chad." she said, she stared at the way that Chad was dressed. She really didn't feel like fighting with him, she wanted this to be a good day. She quickly shook her head. "Can we just go please?"...

Chad gave her a strange look when he actually looked at her. "You look nice though" Chad said backing up slightly to let her outside.

Taylor gave a strange look back, but she was smiling. "Thank you. You look...well." She said, and then she stop. "Like Chad." She said, in a little giggle. "But it looks great on you" She said, walking towards Chad's car.

"Did thee Taylor McKessie say I look great? I think my ears deceive me" Chad joked as he opened the door for her.

She laughed. "Yes. Yes she did." Taylor said, she slipped into the passenger's seat. "Thank you very much Chad" She said, smiling brightly.

"Your welcome" Chad said as he shut the door after her carefully not to shut her dress in the door as he got into the drivers side. "This isn't a date right?"

She turned to him quickly, almost hurting her neck. "W-Why?" she asked, her face began to turn slightly red. She didn't want to look at him.

"You said this was us just going as friends." Chad said pulling out of her driveway

Taylor watched her hands, they were in a ball. She slightly yawning. "Umm...I did." Taylor said, and then she slowly turned to Chad. "Why are you asking? For the second time" She asked.

"I was just...checking" Chad said, he actually wanted it to be a date.

"Oh!"Taylor said. She didn't understand why Chad was so willing to need an answer. She turned to him and smiled. "Tell me, when is your next baseball game?" She asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Um on Friday. Why you planning on coming?" Chad asked glancing over at her as he stopped at a light

Taylor fixed her hair, looking at the stop light. She turned to him. "Friday right?" She asked. She smiled at him. "Sure I'll go!" she said.

"Yea Friday. But you don't like basketball" Chad said

"Yeah. But I would still like to cheer you on." she said, turning to him. "Or would you like me, not to go?" She asked, staring at him.

Chad stared at her for a long moment debating on if he should kiss her or not.

Taylor stared, the way he was staring at her. She didn't understand why he was. She felt her face turning redder. "Ahh...Chad?" She asked. "The light changed." She said, pointing at the green light

Chad snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at the light and kept going. "Thanks" Chad said nervously.

Taylor gave a little laugh and then a smile. "Sure!" She said. She folded her sweater on her lap. "So. What are we going to see?" She asked.

"Whatever you want to go see...as long as it's not some sappy love story" Chad said shivering

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Fine. I forgot you jocks don't do romances." She said. Taylor moved a little in her seat. "Why not a scary one?" She asked him, turning to him and smiling.

"That's fine, I'll protect you from any scary monsters...you know as a friend" Chad said

Taylor turned to him, and made a face. //Was he trying to tell her something// "What do you mean now?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" Chad asked as he pulled into the parking lot. Why were woman so damn complicated?

Taylor stared. "I don't know. What do you mean?" She asked, undoing her seatbelt. She climbed out of his car, closing the door. She fixed her dress. "You're the one, acting all weird." She said. Walking with him.

"No I'm not!" Chad said getting defensive. "Your the own who wore a dress to the movies. Who wears a dress to the movies anyways?" Chad asked giving her a look.

"What?" Taylor asked turning to him. "What does this have to do with me wearing a dress?" She asked, now she was getting angry. "You're the one that getting all upset. Besides, I thought that we were going to have a good day! Not one where you yell at me or fight with me. Save that for school Chad!" She shouted, walking towards the movies doors.

Chad stood there angry half tempted just to go back to his car and drive off without her. He would never understand females. It was a way with nature that he couldn't but like them but they were so damn confusing and everything

Taylor sighed, she felt bad for yelling at Chad. But there was just sometime between them, that couldn't help them to fight. She was trying so hard, not to fight with him. Even at times letting him win, but, not even that seemed to work. She took a seat on the sidewalk. She sighed, putting her hair up. Taking off her heels. She felt stupid for getting all dressed up; it didn't even do any good for her.

Chad yelled out loud to no one as he took a couple deep breaths walking over toward Taylor

Taylor put her knees up, laying her head on them. She let out a sigh. "I should call my mom." she said to no one. She put on her sweater when she felt the chill.

"I'll take you home if you just want to forget about the movie" Chad said above her

Taylor looked up at him, but didn't raise her head. She sighed. "You don't have to." She said. She raised herself up, and, then put on her heels again. "If you want, you can go home." She said.

"I'm not going to leave you here at night where who knows what could happen to you" Chad said as he stood in front of her determined.

Taylor stared at him, they were really close. She sighed, loudly. "Chad. Please. I can take care of myself. I'm not three." She said. Taylor made a face at him. She turned away, and began to look for her cell phone.

"I know that but still I wouldn't feel right to leave you here by yourself and there is no way your getting rid of me until you get a ride home and you're in the car" Chad said giving her a look.

Taylor turned to him. "No! I don't need a ride. I'm fine. There's no need for you to take me home, at least if you feel like you need to yell at me the whole way." She shouted, her face was sad. Yet she looked angry.

Chad just stood there a bit shocked. "Why would I yell at you?"

Taylor shook her head. "I don't know! We always fight. That's why..." She said, she put her head down. "Just...just go." She said, she didn't want to cry in font of Chad.

"Fine whatever" Chad said as he started to walk away.

"Fine..." Taylor said. Taylor walked away.

Chad got in is car as he just sat there thinking.

Taylor sighed, walking. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't really care. She just kept walking.

Chad drove up next to Taylor. "Taylor get in the car"

Taylor turned to him. "...no." She said.

"Taylor it's going to rain...just get in the car" Chad said remaining calm

"No!" She said, turning to him. They both her a thunder crash, and little rain drops began to fall. "..Fine." She said, climbing in

"Thank you. I'll take you home if you want. And I didn't want you to ruin your pretty dress" Chad said smiling

Taylor turned to him. //Was he the same Chad?//She thought. "Yeah sure." She said, looking out the window.

"You want me to take you home?" Chad asked

Taylor sighed. "Sure." She said

Chad drove to her house as he parked in the driveway

Taylor climbed out his car. "Thanks for the ride." She said, closing the car door. She began to walk past his car to get to her door.

Chad turned off the car and got out and followed her to the front door.

Taylor took out her key. Her hands were shaking for being so cold and so mad. She dropped them. "Argh!" She said.

Chad bent down and grabbed them and held them out to Taylor

Taylor stared at him, not saying a word. She raised her hand. Slipping her hand into his. "Thank...thank you." She said.

"Look I'm sorry for the crap I said before" Chad said softly.

Taylor shook her head. "It's ok Chad. I don't blame you." She said, she looked away and smiled. "Besides, we always fight."

Chad leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Taylor held her breath. She thought that he was going to kiss, her lips. She stared at him, he round brown eyes just staring into his. "Ch..Chad..." She said.

Chad pulled away as he looked at her. "Yea?"

"..Nothing." She said shaking her head; her face was red all over. "I'm sorry too." She said.

Chad smiled as he leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

Taylor's eyes went wide. She closed them, placing her arms around his neck. She held him.

Chad pulled away after a moment and just looked at Taylor

Taylor took her arms away from his neck. "I'm...what did we just do?" she asked him.

"Kissed" Chad said smiling at her

Taylor laughed. "Yeah..." She said, she put her head on his chest.

Chad smiled as he hugged her close to him.

Taylor began to giggle. "I...feel funny." She said. She was smiling, she looked up at him.

She played with his hair. "Does that mean that where boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked.

"I like the sound of that" Chad said as he put his forehead against hers.

Taylor smiled when Chad kissed her. He was so sweet. "It does sound good." She said, smiling.

Chad smiled. "Good night"

Taylor smiled. "Good night...boyfriend."

"Good night girlfriend" Chad said smirking at her.

Taylor giggled. "Hey! Let's do something together next time..." she said, smiling.

"Hmm like what?" Chad asked looking her up and down.

Taylor stood against her door. "Umm...I don't' know...maybe...A date." She said, smiling even more.

"Doesn't this count as a date?" Chad asked giving her a look.

Taylor laughed. "No!" She said hitting him playfully. "A real one! With no fights, just hugs." She said, hugging him.

"Sounds good to me babe" Chad said smiling hugging her.

Taylor smiled in his arms. "Good." She said. She was glad to be his girlfriend, he was so sweet.

"I should get going unless I want to be grounded" Chad said pulling away from Taylor.

Taylor nodded. "Yeah ok. Call me ok?" She said. Walking back to her door.

"You know it" Chad said as he backed up and tripped over the steps and feel on his back

Taylor gasp, running over to him. She laughed. "I guess you're only good on the court..." she said, smiling.

"Hey!" Chad said standing up

Taylor laughed. "What? Come on you jock!" She said, holding his hands. "You better go home, before you get grounded and then we can't go on our date!" she said.

Chad kissed her one more time before heading back to his car. "Good bye my beautiful princess"

Taylor smiled. "Good bye my basketball prince." she said, blowing him a kiss.

Chad caught it in his hand and put it to his heart as he grinned and blew a kiss back to her.

Taylor laughed. "Oh wait! Chad!" She said running over to him.

"What?" Chad asked as he opened his door to his car.

Taylor stood against his door. "Your. You're not worried about what your basketball friends are going to think right? Now that you're dating me." she said.

"I don't care what they think" Chad said leaning against his door so he could kiss her.

Taylor smiled, leaning in too. "So...that means that your going to tell them right? Not hide me from them. So I can go to your basketball game tomorrow night, right?" she asked.

"I'll show you off" Chad said smirking at her.

Taylor smiled. "Good." She said, pushing her lips against his.

Chad kissed her back. "So look hot tomorrow but you already got that down"

Taylor laughed. "For you. I'll try my best!" She said, giggling. She turned to his clock radio. She gasp. "Oh no! Chad it's 10:30! Your mother is going to kill you!" she said.

"Good night again Taylor" Chad said kissing her again. "I'm not leaving until you're safely inside"

"Good night." Taylor said. She smiled. "Ok. Ok. I'll go in." She said. She gave him one more kiss. "For the ride home." She said. "I'll see you at school." She said, walking back to her door. She turned back to him, waving and then closed the door.

Chad smiled and drove home avoiding his parents by climbing into his window.

Taylor didn't hear the screams coming from her mother's mouth, about being late and how she should be studying. All she could think about was tomorrow, how she would see Chad.

Chad fell asleep on his bed dreaming about Taylor.

Taylor sat there her bed. It was a whole new different year. Now she was someone's girlfriend. Chad's. Her best boyfriend in the world. She smiled, lying on her bed. "Good night...Chad." She said to no one. Turning off the lights.


End file.
